


Cause you're too damn scared to try

by Newtly



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtly/pseuds/Newtly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas loves Newt, but doesn't want to tell his friend fearing he may not feel the same way. Teresa decides to give him a much-needed pep-talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause you're too damn scared to try

"I can't do it, I just can't do it Teresa." Thomas said, sobbing. He had been like this for days now, getting worse every hour he thought of the pretty blond boy who had been his best friend for two years. He was in the public library with Teresa, they were alone except for the ancient librarian who did nothing but play Candy Crush behind her desk.

Teresa was having none of it. "Tom, I've put up with this crush of yours for nearly six months now, you owe it to me to at least talk to him about your feelings."

Thomas wiped tears off his cheeks and said "I want to, oh god how I want to. But what if he isn't interested?" He covered his face with his hands. "I couldn't live knowing he doesn't love me back."

Thomas looked pathetic. His eyes were red, his hair was a mess, and he had taken to wearing the same shirt every day because it was his favorite (a giant koala bear attacking Tokyo) and he was depressed.

Teresa sighed, knowing what kind of drama Thomas often placed in his love life. Unless Newt came over and spilled out undying love for him there was no way they were going to get together. It was obvious enough that they were mutually interested, with the longing looks, the constant need for the other's attention, and little things. Little things like Newt calling him 'Tommy'.

"Tom, unless you talk to him right this second, you'll feel miserable the rest of your life. He'll be coming in any moment now, and I want you to tell him you love him." Teresa commanded, Thomas knowing she would not take 'no' for an answer.

Just then, Thomas's blond of choice walked in. Newt had a way of instantly knowing where his only real friend was at all times. So it was no surprise when he walked right over to Thomas and Teresa's table.

As soon as Newt noticed his friend was crying, he immediately became worried. "Hey Tommy, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand on Thomas's shoulder.

"Maybe I'd better leave, you two have a lot to talk about." Teresa said. She then grabbed her books and left.

Thomas pulled himself together enough to say "She's right."

"About what?" Newt said, his accent getting thicker as he grew more concerned with his friend's well-being.

"Newt" Thomas started.

"What Tommy?" He asked while sitting down right next to the brunet.

He took a deep breath and looked down at the table. He took another deep breath for good measure and said "I love you. And if you don't feel the same way, I understand. But I had to tell you that I love you, and that you're perfect in every way. Anyway, I guess I'll go-"

And that was when Newt's lips collided with his.

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic, bla bla comment bla bla  
> Actually do comment, umm yeah.


End file.
